


Memories

by Fidollwa



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Am I gonna stop? No, Angst, Do I overuse italics? Definitely, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery skulls future, had to write a thing for this new music video man, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidollwa/pseuds/Fidollwa
Summary: “Somehow, the sensation of his anchor being picked up was more jarring than it being shot out of him.“———Or: what happened after that scene in the truck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 287





	Memories

Somehow, the sensation of his anchor being picked up was more jarring than it being shot out of him. He jolted and spun around. Lance hit the floor of the trailer with a thump and Lewis might've felt a little guilty had he not seen Arthur holding his anchor.

The man didn't even to notice him until Lewis snatched it out of his hands. He didn't pay attention as Arthur scrambled back, sighing and checking over the cracked and grey locket. 

A shock ran through him again. The picture in the locket, when had it changed? It wasn't- it wasn't supposed to be _that_. Lewis was on his knees before he realized he'd even fell. He couldn't wrap his brain around what he was seeing. 

It was them. All of them. Vivi was holding the camera with a smile, he was there in the background. But now Mystery was there and right on Vivi's other side was-

His stomach turned. The worst part was that Lewis remembered taking that picture now. Vivi had insisted on a group shot, practically dragging everyone into frame. 

A scuff behind him had Lewis tensing, turning to see the mechanic hesitate behind him. He didn't seem to know what he wanted to do. Arthur's hand hovered in the moment before he pulled back. Was he going to try and comfort Lewis? Try and make a break for it?

He seemed to make up his mind, eyes bouncing around but never meeting Lewis's. "Uh- are... are you okay?"

Lewis might've laughed in any other circumstance. Instead he made some sort of strangled noise, halfway between disbelief and anger. Drops hit the floor of the trailer with a dull plink, plink, plink. Lewis raised a hand, wiping away oily black tears. 

When was the last time he'd cried?

After a beat he realized that Arthur was still hovering. He huffed, turning back around. Shoulders hunched and locket cradled in his hands, Lewis didn't know what to do.

"Do I look _fine_?" He said, voice echoing harsh enough to make the other man flinch.

A beat passed. He heard Arthur approach, slowly like he was afraid Lewis was going to shoot up and grab him again. 

"Lewis I- I'm sorry," Arthur started. 

That got Lewis up. Arthur jumped back as Lewis whirled on him, eyes alight and black tears dripping down his face. 

"You're sorry?!" Lewis hissed. "That's all you've got to say to me? After what you did?" Arthur's brows furrowed and he went to say something only to flinch back as Lewis barrelled on. "And even now I can't- I _can't_ -"

Lewis growled, hand tightening on his locket for a moment. "You can't even let me have this."

Arthur glanced between the locket and his face, hesitating a moment. "Do you remember when we took that?" Lewis didn't say anything which seemed to give Arthur enough nerve to continue. "Vivi got a new phone after the screen got shattered. We were in the middle of an investigation, so everyone was pretty tired. She decided she was going to uh- christen it with a group shot."

The locket, cracked as it was, was warm to the touch as Lewis turned it over in his hands. 

"She made it her background for a while I think," Lewis said. The words felt uncertain coming from him. He... hadn't really thought about those times in a while.

Arthur seemed encouraged, nodding quickly, that same nervous smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah. And uh- sorry that I changed it, I guess? And sorry about-" his face fell, "well all of this."

He waved a hand around the trailer they were in and Lewis couldn't help the little snort that came out of him. An odd sort of silence fell over the two of them then. 

"What _happened_ to you Lewis?"

He froze, looking at the other in disbelief. "What?"

Before he got a response, Lewis felt- something from outside of the truck. Enough to set him on edge. Lewis scowled, floating over to the doors of the trailer. Ignored Arthur's squawk of alarm upon seeing his uncle. Lewis blinked, feeling that same energy and looked up, eyes widening.

"Get down!" 

Arthur yelped as he was shoved out of the trailer, halfway through picking up Lance. It was hard to tell what or who it was but as soon as they slammed into the truck it went up in a fireball and blew them all back. 

Lewis groaned, hand to his head as he peered around the ruined trailer. Off to the side, Arthur had lance over his shoulder looking banged up but not any worse for wear. Small mercies there. Lewis didn't even get time to process that thought before there was a sudden overgrowth of blue vines. Because of course the plant lady was back. 

Lewis clenched his fist, fire flaring up. This was something with a simple answer at least. The rest would have to come later, assuming his plan of _'burn everything'_ worked out


End file.
